Chuck vs the Night Before
by HHr Its what i believe
Summary: Before Sarah goes on her mission to rescue Chuck's mom, they have one last night together. Rated M but not too graphic, I don't think.


**Chuck vs the Night Before**

**A/N:** I've had this floating around in my files and I finished it out. It's set at the end of vs the Balcony and before vs the Gobbler. I wanted something more from the ending and so I came up with this. Now this isn't to say I don't like how it eventually turned out, but this is fan fiction and we can do what we like. :P Hope you all enjoy it. I don't have a beta so please forgive any mistakes. Feedback is always appreciated. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chuck. And I'm sure NBC will give the fans what the fans want because if they don't…. Hell hath no fury like Chuck(Sarah) fans scorned. That's all I have to say about that. Oh wait, one more thing. Vivian needs to die. There, that's all. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"<em>Agent Walker it's time."<em>

Chuck spun around, facing Beckman. "General wait,"

Beckman glared up at Chuck, softening her glare when she saw the desperation in his eyes. "What is it Agent Bartowski?"

Chuck spoke quickly, "Does she have to leave right now? I mean, please can't I have at least one night with her? Please, I just need one more night before she goes, I don't think that's too much to ask. I'm sure it will take a day for news of Agent Walker's betrayal to reach Volkoff anyway,"

Beckman stared at him for a minute or so, before sighing, "Fine, one night. But that's all I can allow. At 0700 tomorrow, she is leaving, no more delays. Understand?"

"Understood General. Thank you," Chuck said in relief.

Beckman motioned to the guards to remove the restraints, "She has to stay in Castle, it's too risky for her to be seen outside,"

Chuck nodded and as soon as Beckman left Sarah asked, "Chuck, what are you…" He interrupted her by pulling her to him and kissing her. Now able to move without the restraints, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

Pulling away suddenly he said, "Come with me," and grabbed hold of her hand, leading her out of the cell and into one of Castle's rooms where they had slightly larger cots. He motioned her to sit on the cot and then kneeled down in front of her, when she started to say something he interrupted her. "Sarah, I know that you are the best at everything there is, but promise me that you will be careful, that you'll be safe, and most importantly that you will come home to me no matter what happens, that you will come back to me. I already lost my mother to that man. I do not want to lose the woman I love to that same man too,"

Sarah placed her hands on his face and looked him in the eyes. "I will be safe and I will come back to you. I love you Chuck,"

Chuck smiled slightly and said, "I love you too Sarah," He leaned closer to her and she met him the rest of the way, kissing him softly. They stood up slowly not breaking the kiss when Chuck suddenly pulled away from her.

"What-" she started and then she gasped as she watched him kneel down once again and grab her left hand.

"This will be the third time I attempt to ask, third time's the charm and I hope they're right. I know you can't wear this on your mission, but at least for this night I hope you will. Sarah Walker, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, will you marry me?" Chuck said softly.

Sarah knelt down with him, tears slowly rolling down her face and nodded while saying, "Yes Chuck. Yes I'll marry you." She smiled when she saw his grin come out full force. He crushed her to him in happiness and kissed her deeply before pulling away again. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. She stared at it with more tears rolling down her face, then she looked back to Chuck and saw that he was crying too. She gently brushed his tears away and he did the same with her. Staring deeply into his brown eyes so full of love for her, she kissed him, softly at first and then as the passion built, the kiss got deeper and stronger. She stood slowly, not breaking the kiss and slid her hands across his shoulders and to the front of his shirt, undoing the top buttons. Chuck pulled away and looked at her. She looked up at him with love shining in her eyes and said, "Make love to me Chuck, I need you." He didn't say anymore just leaned in to kiss her again. Her fingers undoing the rest of his buttons, she moved the shirt off of his shoulders. She slowly ran her hands across his chest and back, as if to memorize the feel of him. He moved his hands down to her stomach, lightly tracing his fingers under her shirt for a moment before moving his hands higher, taking the shirt up. She pulled away for a moment so he could remove it and he reached behind her to unclasp her bra, dropping both garments to the floor. They both looked into each other's eyes as they removed each other's pants and underwear. He moved in to kiss her again and lowered them both to the cot, bracing his weight on his forearms to not crush her.

He gasped against her mouth when she tugged him down. "I don't want to hurt you,"

"I need you to be as close as possible to me right now," she said and ran her fingers across his face, tracing his cheekbone, jaw, and lips. She moved from his face down his neck around to his back, slowly running her hands across him to commit him to memory. He lowered his head and kissed her neck, moving up across her jaw down the other side before coming back to her lips. His hands lightly danced across her arms and sides, so he too could commit her to memory. After several minutes of lazy kissing, she seemed to remember that she was leaving in such a short time and deepened the kiss, sliding her lips over his, furiously kissing him. Chuck almost lost himself to her kisses, but he wanted to make this special for her, so she would have this memory to take with her, and to know what she had back home waiting for her. So he pulled away, smiling when she lightly bit his lip in response and then pouted.

"I'm going to make love to you, and I'm going to do it right. I'm going to love you like you deserve to be loved," Chuck said. Sarah's eyes watered and she nodded. He leaned back down and gently kissed her, taking time to appreciate the feeling of her lips that felt so right against his own. He trailed his kisses down from her jaw, across her throat and down to where her heart is, and peppered kisses there saying "Mine" each time. Then moving back up to her lips he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and tracing her lips with the tip of his tongue, softly groaning when she opened hers and their tongues met. As they kissed he trailed his fingers down to her heat, lightly tracing around it before slowly pushing a finger inside. She moaned into his mouth and grabbed his head to pull him closer, deepening the kiss even more. He pushed in and out a few more times before adding another finger and then another, stroking her inner heat, taking her to the edge and then stopping, before taking her there again.

Sarah couldn't take anymore after a few times of being so close, "Chuck please, I need you inside me. Please. I want to feel you. I need to feel you," she reached down to guide him into her. He braced himself above her and slowly pushed in. Sarah's eyes snapped shut and her back arched at the feel of Chuck sliding inside her. He stopped once he was all the way in, groaning at the feel of her surrounding him so intimately. After a minute or so, feeling her start to move, he did as well. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he said, "I want you to look into my eyes Sarah. Look into my eyes as we make love and know that only you can make me feel this way, only you have my heart, body, and soul. And no matter how far apart we are, I'm with you, I will always be with you. I love you,"

She opened her eyes when she felt a tear drop onto her face and she stared into his eyes "I love you and only you have my heart, body and soul. I'm going to marry you, be your wife. I'm yours forever. Nothing can ever take me from you," she whispered to him and then moaning when he picked up speed. Together they moved in unison to that final moment, when all the pleasure they were both feeling reached its peak. "Chuck," she moaned. Still looking into his eyes she saw all the love that he felt for her and knew he saw the same reflecting back from her eyes, they both tumbled over the edge together. He moaned her name and dropped his head beside hers, breathing deeply. After a minute he slowly pulled out and she frowned at how empty she felt when he did. He lay down beside her and pulled her to him, tucking the blanket over the both of them. She snuggled into him, sliding her leg across his and an arm across his stomach and nuzzled his neck with her nose, resting her head on his shoulder.

He almost thought she was asleep after some moments of her just lying still and snuggled into him, when he felt tears on his shoulder. He lifted his head to look at her and saw more tears running down her face. He gently wiped them away, "Hey hey. What's wrong? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Sarah shook her head, "I'm just…I guess it's just really hitting me that I'm going to miss you so much. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I don't even know how I will sleep without you. I've gotten so used to you being there when I wake up, it's going to be weird that you're not there."

"Well I can give you tonight and tomorrow morning. I will be here when you wake up," Chuck said trying to reassure her. "So go to sleep, I'll be here."

She shook her head and more tears ran down her face, "I don't want to sleep. If I sleep then morning will be here and then I have to leave you. I don't want to leave you, not so soon. Not after…" she trailed off looking at her ring.

Chuck kissed her tears away before looking into her eyes, softly stroking her cheek, "I will be here. If you can call, and you need to call, call me, I will always answer. If you feel like you're getting in too deep and need to pull out, tell me and I will come and get you. Don't try to stay because you feel like you need to bring my mom home. Yes I would love to have her here, but not if it costs you your life. I love you Sarah Lisa Walker and we're going to get married, so you remember that and come back to me."

Sarah smiled through her tears and said, "Nothing will keep me from coming back to you,"

Chuck smiled too, remembering the last time she said that to him, "Better not," he said and then leaned down to kiss her. She kissed his chest, right above his heart and then laid her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and stroked up and down her back with the other hand, lulling her to sleep with his gentle motions and the steady sound of his heartbeat. He tried staying awake all night but exhaustion finally claimed him.

When he woke up the next morning and she wasn't there he shot straight up, the sheet which somehow found its way on him fell to his lap, and looked around. Not seeing her there he grabbed his phone from his pants pocket, seeing that it was well after seven he groaned and dropped his phone back to the ground and fell back onto the bed, tears springing to his eyes. He looked to her side of the cot and saw a note underneath the open ring box with the ring placed inside it. He grabbed up the box and stared at it for a while before picking up the note to read it.

_To My Chuck,_

_I'm sure by now you've realized that I am gone. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up, but you looked so peaceful and happy that I couldn't bear to wake you. I love you Chuck and last night meant the world to me. I thought I was determined before, but now I am a woman on a mission. My mission is to get your mom out as soon as possible so I can get back home to you, my fiancée, so we can start planning the rest of our lives together, planning our wedding. As much as I wanted to take my ring with me, you were right, it's too dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to it out here. Keep it safe for me, so you can put it where it belongs when I return. I love you Chuck and I will come back to you, I promise._

_Forever yours, Sarah Lisa Walker, soon-to-be Bartowski._

_Ps. Beckman has created a special way for us to communicate, so look for a message from me soon._

Chuck closed the ring box and held it tightly in his hand, right over his heart. A few tears slipped down his face before he wiped them away. "I'll be strong for you Sarah. I have faith in you and I know you will come back to me soon. I love you," He whispered to himself and somehow knowing, that wherever she was, she knew it too.

On the plane headed towards Moscow Sarah looked out her window and then back down towards her left hand, where the ring had been and rubbed the spot with her other hand. She felt her heart lighten and she slowly smiled. "I love you too Chuck. I'll be back before you know it"


End file.
